Love Before Life
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma begins having hopeful visions of her future, spurring her to ask Killian an important question. (My version of 6x03, based partly on spoilers.)


**Spoilers:** 6x03

 **Note** : So this story is based on BTS pics, script tease, and spoilers for episode 6x03 that came out after the episode was previewed at NY Comic Con. The Emma having hopeful visions part I made up, but I think that would be something great to see on the show! Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Love Before Life: Part 1/1…**

Archie tapped his pen against his notepad, as he lifted his eyes to Emma.

"You haven't talked about Hook much. How are things between you two?"

Emma shrugged. "He still knows I'm keeping something from him. He hasn't said anything about it again, but I can tell. I think he's trying to give me the space I need to tell him in my own time."

"So why haven't you told him yet, Emma?"

Emma sighed. "He just came back from the dead. He wants a future with me. How am I supposed to tell him that I may not have one?"

Archie tilted his head to the side. "What have you discussed about the future with Hook?"

"In Camelot, we discussed moving in together. He picked out a house for us. When I came back as the Dark Swan, I found that house and I moved in."

"And do you want Hook to move in with you now that he's back from the Underworld?"

Emma nodded firmly. "Yes. It's what we both want. He's just waiting for me to ask him."

"Then why haven't you asked him yet?"

Emma swallowed roughly. "Killian deserves a future. I may not have one. I don't want to promise him something I can't deliver. He's been hurt enough."

"If he knew the truth, do you think he would still want to move in with you?"

Emma felt a smile pull at her lips. "Yes. I think he would want to make the most of the time we have together."

Archie leaned toward her. "Emma, normally I would not advise my patients to move a relationship forward with secrets between them. But, in this case, I actually think taking this step with Hook could help you to gain the courage to be honest with him."

"How so?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"I think if you can embrace the here and now, allow yourself to experience the present, then you could truly see that you are not alone in this fight. I am quite certain that Hook would be grateful for every moment he got to spend with you in the home he chose, no matter what the future holds."

Emma smiled. Maybe Archie was right. Maybe it was time she stopped fearing the future and embraced the present.

…

Emma walked along the sidewalk, a yawn overtaking her. These early morning sessions with Archie were killing her. She needed coffee and lots of it. She rounded the corner and then stopped in her tracks, a smile appearing on her face at what she saw. Killian and Henry were engaged in a sword fight with tree branches.

"That's it, lad! Brilliant form!"

Suddenly, an image flashed in Emma's mind. There was Killian again, but this time he was 'sword fighting' with a little boy. They were in the backyard of the house Killian had chosen for them. A treehouse and a swing set were behind them. The little boy of about five was a clone of Killian: dark hair, blue eyes, devilish smile.

As quickly as the image appeared, it vanished. Emma shook her head. It felt so real. It has felt as real as the vision of her death. Was it possible that this too was a premonition? Was it possible that Emma had just seen a bit of her future with Killian and their child? If so, then that would mean she wasn't doomed.

Emma's smile widened at the thought. She then walked over to the fence and stood before her son and boyfriend.

"Killian Jones and Henry Mills!"

Their sticks froze in midair and they turned their attention to Emma.

"Oh, hello, love," Killian said, offering her a charming smile.

"Hi, Mom."

"Henry, why aren't you on your way to school?"

"I've got plenty of time. We open late today because of professional development for the teachers."

Killian grinned. "Your boy and I were just getting our morning exercises in, Swan."

Emma shook her head, as she stifled a smile. "Get on your way, Henry." She looked at Killian. "And, as for you, how does breakfast at Granny's sound?"

Killian licked at his lips. "It sounds delicious."

They dropped their sticks and walked around the fence to where Emma stood. Henry headed off. Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulders, as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

…

Emma and Killian sat in Granny's eating breakfast.

"How was your session with Archie, love?" he asked, as he dug into his Belgian waffle.

Emma smiled. "Enlightening," she said.

Killian cocked an eyebrow, as Ashley and her daughter appeared by their table.

"Mind if we join you?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Not at all. Have a seat. Ashley sat down beside Emma, as she placed her daughter on her lap.

"How is the little one?" Killian asked, gesturing to her with his hook.

"Oh, a bundle of energy! She runs me ragged!" Ashley replied with a smile. "But being a mom is the best thing I've ever done."

Emma smiled sadly, as she looked at the little girl. She had missed out on all of those moments, big and small, with Henry. She could never get them back. But she had dreamt of one day getting a second chance with another child. Now she wondered if she would ever get that chance.

Just then, Henry walked in and moved to the counter.

"That boy is still not in school?" Emma sighed, eyeing him. "I think he needs another reminder about where is supposed to be," Emma said, as Ashley moved aside to allow her to exit the booth.

Ashley placed Alexandra next to Hook.

He smiled at the little girl. "Hello, sweetheart," he said.

Emma walked to the counter and pressed a kiss to Henry's cheek. "Hey, kid. Why aren't-..."

Henry helped up a hand, cutting her off. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm on my way to school. Just stopped in for a muffin."

"Okay, okay," Emma replied with a smile, as she turned back to look at Killian.

Her smile widened as she watched him swipe a dollop of whipped cream off his waffle and drop it onto his nose. He leaned down close to the little girl and grinned. She laughed and touched his nose.

Emma felt her heart swell with more love for this man than she even thought possible. He would make a wonderful father. She had seen him with Henry and she knew he would be caring and protective. He deserved a chance to be a father, but could she give that to him? She could imagine being a family with him. How amazing it would be. Lazy Sunday mornings in bed. Breakfasts together. Family dinners. Holidays. Playing games and watching movies. Just them, Henry, and their child. Or children.

As Emma watched Killian with Alexandra, an image suddenly flashed before her. She, Killian, Henry, the boy from her earlier vision, and a little girl about three were sitting in a booth at Granny's. The girl was a miniature of Emma. Her blonde curls flew every which way as she laughed at Killian, who had given himself a whipped cream mustache.

And then the image was gone. Emma sucked in a breath as she felt tears spring to her eyes. This image had felt as real as the vision of her death too. It felt like a premonition. If these truly were visions of her future, then that meant Emma had a future to invest in. One with Killian. She felt her heart soar at the thought.

She realized in that moment that she had to do everything in her power to fight for her future, their future. For the first time in weeks, she felt hopeful.

…

Killian glanced over at Emma as she drove.

"Where are we going, love? I'm starved for lunch."

Emma smiled. "You'll see."

She continued down a gravel path and then stopped the car. She exited the bug and Killian followed. She moved to the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket.

Killian arched a brow. "You're well prepared."

Emma placed her hand in his, as they walked down a dirt path. The path led to a beautiful garden. It was filled with wildflowers and statues and a fountain.

"This is stunning, Swan," he said. "How did you find it?"

"When I first came to Storybrooke, I would just drive around to clear my head. And one day I found this place. I thought it was beautiful and so peaceful. So whenever things get too crazy or I feel overwhelmed, I come out here." She paused and smiled. "I've never brought anyone else here before. Never even told anyone else about it."

Killian smiled and squeezed his hand in hers. "I am honored, Emma."

Emma led the way to a picnic table and they both sat down. She pulled out food from Granny's and set out some plates. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the beauty and tranquility of their surroundings.

Finally, Emma took a deep breath and turned to him. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What's that, love?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I want you to move in with me," she said, as her eyes scanned his face nervously.

Killian's lips gave way to a huge grin. "You're certain?"

Emma's head bobbed. "You chose that house for us, Killian. I lived there as the Dark Swan to feel closer to you, to help me believe that one day things would be better and we could have a future there together. And then I lost you and I thought that chance died with you. But we've been given a second chance and I don't want to waste anymore time. I've been wanting to ask you since you came back."

"What stopped you?"

Emma paused for a long moment. "I guess I got consumed by everything happening. I keep forgetting to live in the moment. I don't want to do that anymore."

"Glad to hear it, love. I think we should focus on each other, on what we have, and not dwell on what we can't control. We need to live in the present and enjoy every moment we have together. And when things get chaotic, as they often do here in Storybrooke, then that's when we need to stop and embrace the present. Take a moment to just enjoy being with each other," he said.

"Love before life," she said with a smile.

"Exactly," he replied.

He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. As they pulled back, they kept their foreheads touching.

Killian grinned. "You know, love, you have some rather big shoes to fill in the roommate department."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Aye, my current roommate makes a bloody good cup of tea and keeps the living quarters quite tidy."

Emma laughed. "Well, my tea skills are pretty basic and I can be a little messy. But at least I don't sound - as you put it - like a dying elephant while I'm sleeping."

Killian let out a chuckle, as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "No, I'd imagine you'd make nothing but the loveliest of sounds while you slumber."

Emma shrugged. "I've heard I only sound like a dying rhino, so I think you'll be happy with the upgrade."

Killian laughed, as Emma looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back and noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at it. In the field of flowers a few yards away, were Henry and the little boy and the little girl from her earlier visions. They were chasing each other and laughing up a storm. Emma smiled, as she stared at them in awe.

Killian touched her cheek. "Emma, are you okay?"

The vision disappeared and she turned back to meet Killian's gaze, a smile upon her lips. "I'm wonderful."

And then she kissed him again.

…

"How are things with Hook?" Archie asked the next morning.

Emma couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her lips. "Great. I asked him to move in with me. He's moving in today."

Archie smiled and bobbed his head. "I'm happy to hear that." He eyed her for a long moment. "You seem different today, Emma. More...hopeful and at peace. Is that because you took this important step with Hook?"

Emma nodded. "That's part of it."

"What's the other part?"

Emma leaned forward a bit. "I had more visions of the future yesterday."

Archie's brow furrowed. "Well, that's quite interesting. They don't seem to have troubled you like the first."

Emma shook her head. "No, the opposite actually. They were happy visions. Hopeful visions. Set years in the future. They were with Killian and our children."

Archie felt a smile curl his lips. "And you're sure they were visions, not just something you imagined?"

"They felt as real as the one with the hooded figure. I know they were of my future. I can feel it."

Archie nodded. "I see. So that must mean there is a way to change your fate or there is something more going on with your original vision. How did it make you feel when you saw those?"

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. "Hopeful. Ecstatic. At peace. That's the future that Killian and I dreamt of. It's the future he deserves. And maybe now I can give it to him. The first two visions I saw were the last push I needed to take that next step with him and ask him to move in with me."

Archie tapped his pen against his leg. "And have you given any more thought to telling him the truth? I would think these visions would change things a bit."

Emma bobbed her head. "I'm going to tell him once he's all settled in our house."

"I'm glad to hear that, Emma. It can only make your relationship stronger. You deserve to have someone to lean on." He paused and then added with a chuckle. "Beside me, of course. Someone you don't have to pay."

Emma laughed lightly. She felt at ease for the first time in weeks.

…

Emma placed her head on Killian's bare chest. He had moved in earlier in the day and they had just made love for the first time. Emma was glad they had waited. It felt more special to share such an important moment together in their home, their bedroom, their bed.

Suddenly, an image flashed before her eyes. A little boy and a little girl came running into the bedroom. They jumped up on their bed and immediately started bouncing on it. Emma grabbed the little girl, while Killian grabbed the little boy. They pulled them down in between them, peppering their cheeks with kisses, while the children dissolved into a fit of giggles.

And then the vision was gone. Emma smiled, as she felt tears fill her eyes. She knew in her heart that, like the others, she would one day experience that moment with her true love and the products of that true love.

"Hey," Killian said softly, as he felt her tears hit the skin of his chest. "What's wrong, love?"

Emma propped her chin up on his chest and looked at him, as he lifted his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Nothing's wrong," she said with a smile. "I'm just really happy right now."

Killian smiled and lifted his head to press a kiss to her lips.

"That makes two of us," he whispered.

Emma placed her head back down on his chest and entwined their fingers. She was more certain than ever that she and Killian had a long future together. One that would be filled with love and happiness. And she couldn't wait to get started.

...THE END…

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
